


The Universe is bad at dropping hints

by Neaturnal



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: "it's oki", Basically, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, a little fluffy?, alot, am sorry, but todd's there to be like, damn too many tags, dirk minds, imma write fluff, its oki, not really - Freeform, so ya, that doesn't really care about it's "tools", the universe is a mutherfucka, to summarize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neaturnal/pseuds/Neaturnal
Summary: “the universe will work it out”.Todd would always be annoyed every time Dirk said this sentence. Probably because of the sheer amount of time he’s used this as an excuse to do dumb and dangerous things. And as he used to say it because he genuinely believed it, as time has continued, he more often said it now because he knew it annoyed Todd. And Dirk enjoyed the crinkled nose and the very cliche eye-roll that reminded him of a bratty teenager.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Universe is bad at dropping hints

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, author here.
> 
> I did this in two hours and this fic reflects that brilliantly
> 
> but I hope y'all like it!

The morning was just beginning as Dirk Gently opened the door to the office. The bright sunlight from the open windows highlighted the entire room.

Dirk is often one of the late ones of the trio to show up to work at the correct time, so it was odd for him to find he was the only one there. He walked over to his desk, placed his bag by the side, and turned on his computer.

After sitting at his desk for a couple of minutes, he decided to walk over to the kitchen and turned on the kettle to make some tea to accompany him this morning. And as he was gathering his favourite tea leaves, it hit him.

That intense gut feeling that something would happen. Something big.

The feeling dirk had in his gut was painfully familiar. The intense urge that today, something massively significant would occur. Something he has no control over stopping. The small - but unforgettable - pang of worry that would always be followed by a crucial moment in his life. Usually something bad. 

When dirk got this feeling, he decided it would be best to sit down while waiting for the tea. So he slowly wandered over to his desk where he sat for a couple of minutes. he didn’t expect this feeling to come, and especially not so soon. Recently, things have been going so well for him.

For the first time in his painful life, he finally had friends, he finally had a whole detective agency, he finally had everything he’d wanted. He just wished that the universe would give him a break for once. And longer than just a week. 

Sometimes he wonders if the universe even cares about his safety and health. He doesn’t like to dwell on it though. This is because he knows he’d eventually come to the conclusion that no, it doesn’t care at all. Tools of the Universe are valued less like people, and more as the Universe’s little playthings it uses to fix itself. 

He also hadn’t expected the feeling to come today, Having arrived to work today expecting to start the heavy workload brought about by the copious amounts of legal loopholes the agency had to climb through to keep itself afloat. Dirk was always annoyed by this, because he’s gotten away with his whole holistic situation by merely existing, and that all this legal mumbo-jumbo was unneeded. After all, “the universe will work it out”. 

Todd would always be annoyed every time Dirk said this sentence probably because of the sheer amount of time he’s used this as an excuse to do dumb and dangerous things. And as he used to say it because he genuinely believed it, as time has continued, he more often said it now because he knew it annoyed Todd. And Dirk enjoyed the crinkled nose and the very cliche eye-roll that reminded him of a bratty teenager.

And like that, he remembers that Todd is in his life. And Farah. AND Tina, and Sheriff Hobbs. Just the knowledge that he wasn’t alone in this, brings him immense joy every time he realizes such a fact.

However, this thought turned straight to worry. This feeling in his gut is CLEARLY telling him something. And that feeling of dread hits him hard. What would happen to him? What would happen to his friends? He came to the thought that he needed a plan.  
To do this, Dirk needed to think of the WORST possible thing that could happen today. And what was that?

He already knows. Blackwing.

How would the Agency deal with Blackwing coming here? Farah’s strong, but Dirk doesn’t know ANYONE stronger than Mr. Priest. They would lose, inevitably. 

Oh god, they’d be dead. They’d all be dead and it would be his fault. Dirk doesn’t know how he’d cope with that. well, he’ll be fine. But will he actually? So many horrible things have happened in the course of his life and yet his only option was to deal with it. So he guesses he’ll do the same now.

Just as the thought entered his mind, he heard a click at the front of the office, he then looked up to see Todd enter through the door. Dirk then knows he’ll have to forget about his worries, and put on his bright - but fake - smile for the rest of the day. 

“No Farah?” Dirk asked. This is because Dirk - being a very observant person - noticed not long ago that Farah and Todd have about the exact same routine. They wake up at the same time, and then eventually show up to work almost together. This probably has something to do with the two having their lives somewhat together. That’s another thing dirk noticed about them. Despite the craziness that goes on in their lives, the pair still seemed to have everything under control. 

“Ah, now that you mention it, I just saw her in the parking lot. She’s probably on her way up.” Todd replied. Dirk acknowledged the answer and nodded off to start work. This was a mistake though, as this is very out of character for Dirk, and Todd - being the very good friend that he is - was bound to notice something was off.

This theory was proven correct when Todd said, “Hey, Dirk, is something up? You seem quiet, which is like, the opposite of you.” Todd said this with a lot of confidence. Almost as if Todd already knew what was wrong, and he wondered if maybe Todd could read his mind. 

“Oh, I’ve just been feeling a little stressed today. I’ve got a hunch, and I’m worried as to what it could mean, and what could happen.” Dirk answered, finally let everything he’s been feeling out. But this whole “being vulnerable and honest” thing sucked and as soon as he mentioned the issue, he wished he could go back in time and take it back. But alas, this is not the Patrick Spring case.

Dirk looked at Todd, and he looked as if he was ready to speak after a couple of seconds.  
“Ok, well. What exactly, is the feeling? Is it a bad feeling? A good feeling? Whatever is going to happen, we’ll be ok, Dirk. everyone is on your side ok? We can handle whatever comes our way.” and with that, Todd was done. And Dirk was torn. 

He had two options; be honest with Todd and tell him ALL the things in his mind. His doubts, and worries. Everything. Or he could tell him that he doesn’t know what could happen. And that’s the scary thing. Despite both answers ultimately being true, Dirk decided to somehow go with both. 

“It’s just, with this whole holistic thing I never know exactly what will happen. Sure, I know that something will. But I never have any clue what.” Dirk looked at Todd, who was nodding for him to continue. 

Dirk really appreciated just how much Todd cares for him, enough to know that there’s still a lot more about this than he’s letting on. As much as he’d rather hide his worries, He continues,

“It’s always big, and always stressful. And every time I’ve felt this, huge things have happened. I felt this the night before I was taken by Blackwing when I was a child. I felt this way at the end, right before I broke out. I never know if this feeling will end up being good, or bad.”

After this, there were a couple seconds of silence. Dirk understood because this was a lot, and it would obviously take time for Todd to figure out what to say. He doesn’t know for sure what’s going to happen though. As he didn’t look up at the man. Worried that he’d think this situation is less of a deal than he’s acting like.

During his thought process, Todd spoke,

“Well, we don’t necessarily know that this is a bad thing, right? maybe, it’s a new case! Or something. I have no clue what it could be either, but I do know that it’ll be ok. We’re in this together this time. You’re not alone, ok? You’ve got me, and Farah, and Hobbs, and Tina. we’re all here to help you, Dirk.”

What Todd said clearly touched Dirk, and as he was getting ready to express his gratitude, Todd spoke again,

“Bottom line? You aren’t alone anymore. You’ve got us. And I get it. It’s stressful. Not knowing what could happen. It’s impossible to not think of the worst possible outcome. But even with the worst, we’ll be ok, Dirk. we can get through anything. Hell, we’ve already dealt with Time travel, soul-swapping cults, and an alternate dimension. A lot of shit has happened. But we dealt with it. And we’ll continue to deal with the next weird thing.”

At this moment Dirk felt like crying. It feels so nice to be reminded of just how loved and cared for you are. Dirk admits, that he often forgets that he’s not alone to deal with everything himself. He’s got people here for him. People who care.   
Dirk loves them so much. He then said, 

“Oh, Todd!! You have no idea how much that means to me.”

Todd laughed, “Well good, it worked. Now. there is no reason to worry dirk. Whatever happens, happens, and dwelling on all the possibilities isn’t going to help. Let’s get some work done. We have to hand in all these forms because someone doesn’t understand that you can’t just ‘borrow’ a car from a mall parking lot.”

“But Todd, the universe told me to! And you must know well by now that you must obey the universe! Because the universe will-”

“- Will work itself out,” Todd cut him off and finished the sentence with a long, classic Todd eye-roll, “I get it. But still, you can’t just run around and steal cars!”

“Well sure I can todd, I did it it was easy. The car was basically asking to be borrowed” 

Todd was about to give a rebuttal, when Farah opened the door to the agency, followed by a woman neither Todd nor Dirk has seen before.

“Hi Farah, good morning!” Dirk projected loudly and excitedly, “Who’s this?”

“Morning, Dirk. This is Angela Hall, I met her in the parking lot and she is interested in our services!”

Dirk excitedly jumped around to the front of the office was standing, and gave Angela a big and long handshake as the tight, gut feeling dissipated from his stomach. This was the thing! Nothing to be stressed about.


End file.
